sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Godzilla vs. Kong
| screenplay = | story = | based on = | starring = | music = | cinematography = Ben Seresin | editing = Josh Schaeffer | studio = Legendary Pictures | distributor = | released = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Godzilla vs. Kong is an upcoming American monster film directed by Adam Wingard and written by Terry Rossio. A sequel to Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) and Kong: Skull Island (2017), it is the fourth film in Legendary's MonsterVerse. The film is also the 36th film in the ''Godzilla'' franchise, the 12th film in the ''King Kong'' franchise, and the fourth Godzilla film to be completely produced by a Hollywood studio. Invasion of Astro-Monster was the first Godzilla film to be co-produced between a Japanese studio (Toho) and an American studio (UPA). The first Godzilla film to be completely produced by a Hollywood studio was Godzilla (1998).}} The film stars Alexander Skarsgård, Millie Bobby Brown, Rebecca Hall, Brian Tyree Henry, Shun Oguri, Eiza González, Jessica Henwick, Julian Dennison, Kyle Chandler, and Demián Bichir. The project was announced in October 2015 when Legendary announced plans for a shared cinematic universe between Godzilla and King Kong. The film's writers room was assembled in March 2017, and Wingard was announced as the director in May 2017. Principal photography began in November 2018 in Hawaii, Australia, and Hong Kong and wrapped in April 2019. Godzilla vs. Kong is scheduled to be released on November 20, 2020, in 2D, 3D, and IMAX. Premise Cast *Alexander Skarsgård: A geologist who works closely with Kong. Skarsgård described his character as a reluctant hero who is "not an alpha, bad-ass" and "thrown into this very dangerous situation and is definitely not equipped for it." *Millie Bobby Brown as Madison Russell: Mark's daughter. As Godzilla and Kong come to blows, Madison goes on a journey to decide which of them she will ultimately side with. *Rebecca Hall *Brian Tyree Henry *Shun Oguri *Eiza González: González described her role as a "very smart woman behind a company." She also described the film as "slightly comedic." *Jessica Henwick *Julian Dennison *Kyle Chandler as Dr. Mark Russell: Madison's father and an expert anthrozoologist. *Demián Bichir Additionally, Zhang Ziyi reprises her role from Godzilla: King of the Monsters, with Van Marten cast as her assistant. Lance Reddick has been cast in an undisclosed role. Production Production credits * Adam Wingard – director * Kenji Okuhira – executive producer * Yoshimitsu Banno – executive producer (posthumous) * Jon Jashni – executive producer * Thomas Tull – executive producer * Jay Ashenfelter – co-producer * Jen Conroy – co-producer * Tamara Kent – co-producer * Owen Patterson – production designer * Tom Hammock – production designer * Ann Foley – costume designer * John “DJ” DesJardin – VFX supervisor Development In September 2015, Legendary moved Kong: Skull Island from Universal to Warner Bros., which sparked media speculation that Godzilla and King Kong would appear in a film together. In October 2015, Legendary confirmed that they would unite Godzilla and King Kong in Godzilla vs. Kong, at the time targeted for a May 29, 2020, release. Legendary plans to create a shared cinematic franchise "centered around Monarch" that "brings together Godzilla and Legendary’s King Kong in an ecosystem of other giant super-species, both classic and new." Producer Alex Garcia confirmed that the film will not be a remake of King Kong vs. Godzilla, stating, "the idea is not to remake that movie." In May 2016, Warner Bros. announced that the film would be released on May 29, 2020. In May 2017, Warner Bros. bumped the film's original release date to a week earlier, from May 29 to 22, for a Memorial Day weekend release. That same month, Adam Wingard was announced as the director for Godzilla vs. Kong. In July 2017, Wingard spoke about the outline created by the writers room, stating, "We're going in very great detail through all the characters, the arcs they have, how they relate to one another, and most importantly how they relate to the monsters, and how the monsters relate to them or reflect them." He also stated that he and his team are going "beat by beat" on the outline, stating, "So once again, it's a discussion, and about feeling out how to make it as strong as possible, so that when Terry Rossio goes to write the screenplay, he has a definitive breakdown of what to include." In August 2017, Wingard spoke about his approach for the monsters, stating: }} Wingard expressed his desire for the film to have a definite winner, stating: }} Wingard also confirmed that the film will tie in with Godzilla: King of the Monsters, be set in modern times, and feature a "more rugged, a bit more aged Kong." Writing In March 2017, Legendary assembled a writers room to develop the story for Godzilla vs. Kong, with Terry Rossio (who co-wrote an early unproduced script for [[Godzilla (1998 film)|TriStar's Godzilla]]) leading a team consisting of Patrick McKay, J. D. Payne, Lindsey Beer, Cat Vasko, T.S. Nowlin, Jack Paglen, and J. Michael Straczynski. On his experience with the writers room, Rossio stated: }} Michael Dougherty and Zach Shields, the director and co-writers of Godzilla: King of the Monsters, did rewrites to ensure that certain themes from King of the Monsters were carried over and that some characters were properly developed. Dougherty revealed how he wrote for the title characters, and how the film would address their differing interactions with people. For Kong, Dougherty stated the film would feature "those very unique, and even warm, bonding moments" between Kong and humans since they've been a staple of the character since the 1933 film. For Godzilla, his connection to humans would be "more implied" as his softer side is rarely shown. Pre-production In June 2017, it was announced that Ziyi Zhang had joined Legendary's MonsterVerse, having a reportedly "pivotal" role in both Godzilla: King of the Monsters and Godzilla vs. Kong. In June 2018, Julian Dennison was cast alongside Van Marten, while Millie Bobby Brown and Kyle Chandler would reprise their roles from Godzilla: King of the Monsters. Legendary also sent an offer to Frances McDormand for a role. In July 2018, it was revealed that Danai Gurira was in early talks to join the film. In October 2018, Brian Tyree Henry, Demián Bichir, Alexander Skarsgård, Eiza González, and Rebecca Hall were added to the cast. In November 2018, Jessica Henwick, Shun Oguri, and Lance Reddick were cast, with Oguri making his Hollywood debut. Filming Principal photography began on November 12, 2018 in Hawaii and Australia and was expected to end in February 2019 under the working title Apex. Production was initially slated to begin on October 1, 2018. For the Hawaii shoot, the crew filmed on the [[USS Missouri (BB-63)|USS Missouri]], at Manoa Falls, and in Downtown Honolulu. The crew established a camp in the Kalanianaole Highway, which had been closed until November 21. Local crews and extras were used for the film. In January 2019, filming resumed in Gold Coast, Queensland at Village Roadshow Studios for an additional 26 weeks. Filming locations in Australia included Miami State High School and parts of Brisbane such as the Newstead suburb, the Chinatown Mall in Fortitude Valley, and the Wickham Terrace Car Park. In April 2019, Wingard confirmed via Instagram that filming in Australia had wrapped. That same month, Wingard revealed Hong Kong as one of the final shooting locations and that principal photography had wrapped. Release Marketing On May 30, 2019, the first promotional one-sheet poster was revealed at the Licensing Expo. On June 17, 2019, Warner Bros screened an early look to European exhibitors at CineEurope. In August 2019, it was announced that Disruptor Beam will develop a mobile game to tie-in for the film's release. Theatrical Godzilla vs. Kong was scheduled to be released on March 13, 2020 in 2D, 3D, and IMAX by Warner Bros. Pictures, except in Japan where it will be distributed by Toho. The film was previously scheduled to be released on May 29 and 22, 2020. On June 8, 2019, Warner Bros. Studio chairman Toby Emmerich revealed that the film could potentially be pushed back, stating, "It might come out later in the year, so we can deliver an A+ movie." On June 17, 2019, Warner Bros. revealed to European exhibitors at CineEurope that the film will be released internationally on March 11, 2020. On November 25, 2019, the film was pushed from its original March 13, 2020 release to November 20, 2020. Notes References Citations Bibliography * External links * Category:Upcoming films Category:2020 films Category:2020 3D films Category:2020s monster movies Category:2020s sequel films Category:American films Category:American 3D films Category:Crossover films Category:Films set in the Atlantic Ocean Category:Films set in Berlin Category:Films set in Brisbane Category:Films set in Hawaii Category:Films set in Hong Kong Category:Films set in Honolulu Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Moscow Category:Films set in the Pacific Ocean Category:Films set in Paris Category:Films set in Rome Category:Films set in Seoul Category:Films set in Shanghai Category:Films set in Sydney Category:Films set in Taiwan Category:Films set in Tokyo Category:Films shot in Brisbane Category:Films shot in Hawaii Category:Films shot in Hong Kong Category:Films shot in Honolulu Category:Godzilla films Category:Kaiju films Category:King Kong films Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:MonsterVerse Category:Films with screenplays by Terry Rossio Category:Toho films Category:Upcoming sequel films Category:Warner Bros. films